1. Technical Field
This invention relates to illuminable footwear shoelace accessories and, more particularly, to a combined footwear and associated fastening accessory for use therewith.
2. Prior Art
A shoe usually includes a pair of eyelet tabs and a shoelace. Each of the eyelet tabs is formed with a plurality of eyelets. The shoelace is typically strung through the eyelets to form a criss-cross pattern on the eyelet tabs, and is then tied into a knot so as to tighten the shoe. However, it is time-wasting to tie and untie the shoelace when wearing and removing the shoe. Many shoe lacing systems have been designed to provide a faster and more convenient way of securing a shoe onto the foot.
The vast majority of these systems are “lace closure systems” which accomplish this task in part by means of a lace or pliable fiber through which tension is applied. Problems inherent in lace closure systems includes unwanted tightening of knots caused by tension in laces occurring through everyday use of shoe, and weakening and eventual breakage of lace at points where the lace rubs against eyelets of the shoe. Lace closure systems are also impractical and undesirable for use by persons with rheumatoid arthritis, or persons with weight problems, or injuries which make it difficult for them to bend over for the period of time required to perform lace closure.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,289,609 to Bowen discloses a fastening device comprising an actuating lever rotatably secured to one flap of a shoe and a tie element extending substantially in alignment therewith. Further, a substantially planar undersurface with a series of hook elements is included and projects therefrom. Any of the hook elements are engageable with a catch element secured to the opposing flap of shoe. Another version of the device has a tie element comprising a substantially planar and rectangular component defining a series of rung like members where each rung like member is engageable to the catch element. Unfortunately, this prior art reference does not disclose a centrally located lighted disc to provide a fashionable accessory.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,324,774 to Zebe Jr. discloses a retaining clip for holding shoelaces and replacing standard footwear eyelets including one integral member formed with a base attached to the shoe upper with a curved member extending upwardly therefrom and an upper member extending back across the base. An abutment member extends outwardly from the upper member toward the base member to be in abutment therewith for retaining a shoelace there within and a prying tab extends upwardly from the abutment member. The shoelace, when urged against the prying tab, will cause the abutment member to separate from the base allowing the shoelace to snap into place. When the shoelace is pulled against the opposite side of the abutment member, release is achieved. The footwear construction includes a shoelace securing means having a cam cleat for firm gripping of the shoelaces and facilitating extremely rapid operation of the overall footwear closure construction. Unfortunately, this prior art reference does not disclose a non-laced method of keeping the shoe panels intact.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,036,193 to Liu discloses a shoe tightening device for use with a shoe that includes a pair of eyelet tabs each having eyelets. The shoe tightening device includes a pair of lace units, a clamp unit, and a pull lace. Each of the lace units includes connecting end portions, operating end portions, intermediate portions, and anchoring elements adapted to be anchored removably on the eyelet tabs at corresponding ones of the eyelets. The clamp unit removably clamps at least one of the lace units, and includes at least one flexible string section, and at least one clamp member. The clamp member is slidable along the flexible string section between a clamping position and a releasing position. The pull lace is connected to the flexible string section for pulling the flexible string section so that the clamp member can slide along the flexible string section to the releasing position. Unfortunately, this prior art reference also does not disclose a non-laced method for keeping the shoe panels intact, nor does it feature a centrally located lighted disc.
Accordingly, a need remains for a combined footwear and associated fastening accessory in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a device that is convenient and easy to use, is durable yet lightweight in design, is versatile in its applications, and provides an alternative for shoelaces and a creative outlet for expression through fashion.